Crazy Dave's Crazy Kinks
by daddychat
Summary: Crazy Dave has an enlightening experience with a Zombie.


Crazy Dave stretched, preparing for another morning of Zombie fighting, per usual. He stretched, as the sunbeams cascaded his naked body, got his cum-stained underpants on, placed the pot on his head, and upon getting fully dressed, headed outside, taking the plants with him. He gazed across the street, a hoard of zombies, all willing to devour his saucepan-protected brains. Nonetheless, Crazy Dave was ready to fight them. With the power of the sunlight, it wasn't long before he'd built an army of Peashooters, Sunflowers, Bloomerangs, Wall-nuts, and whatnot. The zombie killing was going smoothly from that side of the lawn.

However, Crazy Dave hadn't looked behind him, as a zombie with a traffic cone over his head slowly approached him. Crazy Dave tried to attack all he could, but realizing he had forgotten his belt, his pants fell down. The zombie grabbed at his underwear, tearing it off, and revealing his crazy cock. The zombie and Dave interlocked eyes for a moment.

"Dave…" the Zombie said, in a brain-undead, monotone voice.

"Conehead Zombie!" Crazy Dave spoke estatically.

Crazy Dave pulled down the Zombie's pants. His rotting rod may have been weakened from all those years underground, but Dave liked it. Crazy Dave spread his asshole, and let it all begin. The Zombie stuck his maggot-infested, decomposing dick in Crazy Dave's bum, and Crazy Dave realized something: all the Crazy Kinks he's been hiding for all these years. "Harder, faster, better, stronger!" Crazy Dave shouted, wanting to make the most of this situation. The Zombie starting fucking, slowly getting faster, as Crazy Dave began to climax, as cum shot from his dick, all over the plants!

The plants, however, accepted Crazy Dave's cum as a new form of water, causing them to grow in new ways. The Peashooter looked down. Between its leaves, a new appendage started to form. It was long, it was veiny… This Peashooter… grew a pee shooter.

"Hoppin' Plant Penises!" Crazy Dave shouted, as the Zombie continued to fuck him, "Come on over and join me in this fuck pile!"

The Peashooter couldn't resist. He hopped on over, and decided it was time to give Crazy Dave a blowjob.

Crazy Dave had never experienced a more sexy morning. He was moaning and moaning, waking up all the neighbours, who looked outside and suddenly looked away from the man being fucked by both a zombie and a plant. Dave didn't mind though. He liked it. At least, until the zombie's dick snapped off. The zombie stumbled back, realizing the circumstances, his dick now eternally stuck in Dave's bottom until it was taken out. Which was actually quite immediately. Dave removed the Conehead Zombie's dick from his ass and stuck it in his mouth. However, the horrid, rotting taste, caused him to throw up, the vomit which was then all sucked up by the Peashooter.

Crazy Dave wanted to get kinkier, though, when he noticed the zombie was gnawing at his arm.

Vore. The best fetish of them all.

"Let's do this, Zombie! Swallow me whole!" Crazy Dave shouted at the top of his lungs. Zombie started chewing apart Dave, piece by piece, but before he could be vored completely, he was infected. Dave too was a zombie. All he knew now, was to eat, which roughly translated to voring everything in sight. He vored every plant on the lawn, filling his stomach, and throwing up the remains, which he lapped up with his tongue; he didn't mind, he was used to eating food off the floor. He then went door to door, voring everyone in sight, as they all screamed in terror. He vored their furniture, their houses, their lawns, and moved onwards, until he had vored an entire city.

He heard a voice behind him.

"Halt, you buffoon!"

Dave turned around. It was Dr. Zomboss.

"What on earth are you doing, Deranged David? Aren't you aware of your purpose?"

Dave sat there, with his gaping jaw open.

"You're a retriever, nitwit! Your goal is to grab brains, and bring them to me."

Dave however, could not understand the big-headed zombie scientist. All he saw was another tasty meal. Crazy Dave unfolded his fingers, and reached towards Zomboss's clothes, slowly tearing them off, and let his mouth towards Zomboss's dick. At first, Zomboss was aroused. He may have even came a little, but he came no more, when his dick was bitten off. It was then that Dave started chewing and devouring the rest of his body, causing Zomboss to be dead for the second time.

Dave was unstoppable. Soon he had slurped the seas, grazed the grass, and devoured every mountain, hill, and plateau in sight. He had vored the entire planet.

Except for one person.

A person with a piece of technology, reading something on a Google Document, or maybe .

Anyway… if you see a gray, rotting man, without pants, preparing to lurch towards your genitals…

Prepare to be vored.


End file.
